Mirai Saga: Saving me
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Even the strongest of men or warriors can fall and none know this more then I do. My life has been a living hell since the year after my birth, but I am not alone. I wont ever be alone, as long as I live to fight another day. My name is Son Fasha...
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Even the strongest of men or warriors can fall and none know this more then I do. My life has been a living hell since the year after my birth, but I am not alone. I wont ever be alone, as long as I live to fight another day. My name is Son Fasha...and I am my grandfather's granddaughter.**

**Mirai Saga: Saving me**

**Preface: Twin Hope**

When I was younger I always felt that my big brother could do everything. He was the strongest in the world, a super saiyan; just like our father. I didn't realize until I was five and my brother almost lost his left eye to the androids that even the strongest of men or warriors can fall and none know this more then I do. My life has been a living hell since the year after my birth, but I am not alone. I wont ever be alone, as long as I live to fight another day. My name is Son Fasha...and I am my grandfather's granddaughter.

This may confuse many of you, but to those who know me now; this would make all the more since. You see my father, Son Goku, died when I was just a baby, barely a year old. It almost killed my mother and brother, and to those who are wondering how I would know this, I remember. My father was a saiyan, a alien warrior race who loved to fight. He was one of the last ones and unlike my brother, who didn't have the saiyan gene's dominate in his blood, I did.

Most saiyan babies are born knowing everything that their parents knew, and even though my father didn't remember what he learnt as a babe it was still there and it transferred to me this is why I am sometimes called my grandfather's granddaughter instead of my fathers daughter. When I was younger, before I realized my older brother couldn't do this alone, I was a lot like my father. Naive, Optimistic, and hyper (though with a edge he didn't possess), but a world of bloodshed can change even the kindest of people. I have no doubt if my father had lived and not destroyed the androids he would have lost his care free attitude after a mere five years.

My grandfather's name was Bardock, he was a Third class saiyan but he was as strong as a Elite, if not stronger. He and his team were renowned, and even though many didn't realize it the only female on his team, Fasha, who I am named after, was his wife's twin sister. It was rare for saiyan's to have twins and most times it was boys or one died in birth most times the mother along with it. Seripa, which happens to be my middle name, was her name. To cut to the chase, the point I am sure many have already figured out, I am only a quarter human, where as my brothers are half and half. Bulma assumes the boys would have been a quarter as well if their saiyan genes were dominate.

Because of this I have a very...aggressive personality. I am a saiyan before I am a Human. Bulma has often joked about how I could be mistaken for Vegeta's daughter instead of Goku's. I find little funny any longer. Already I am 18 and all I have ever seen is Blood and carnage. This isn't something a child should grow up in, and now even my brother has passed on to other-world with my father and his friends. Trunks is all I have left, my little purple haired freak. I call him this simply to annoy him and to rub in the fact that for someone who is ¾ saiyan as well, he sure took the ¼ human to a whole new level...the first and only purple haired saiyan.

Though Trunks is dominantly a saiyan his human DNA was so strong it stopped the integrated knowledge of our race from going to him as a babe. As such he is a dumb about our race as my father was about everything that wasn't training.

I think I have lost my point, Though truthfully, I can not remember if I even had one to begin with. I'll just make one up...The point is; Bulma has come up with a plan, to send us back into the past. Me and Trunks will warn the others about the androids and then we will return home. I will be able to finally meet my father and this Prince of saiyan's. Sometimes I hate my integrated saiyan knowledge...Trunks learned a long time ago if he demanded something of me, like a Prince would, I almost had no choice but to do it...my damned instincts and the knowledge of my forefathers.

This is the Hope, our only salvation...If this doesn't work, nothing will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirai Saga: Saving me**

**Chapter 1: Inter: the Prince and the Warrior**

**Dreams Sequence:**

_A girl ran through the Forrest, her cloths in a disarray. Her black silk skirt was cut into and burnt, her gold blouse was falling off her and also cut up and frayed at the edges. Her long silky ,but thick, black hair was falling to her calf's and her spiky, but not overly so, bangs were falling into her face almost obscuring her vision. _

"_Oh little saiyan! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Came a taunting male voice. The girl, no older then 14 ran with all her might, whimpering as the tree limps cut into her legs and arms. Twigs were sticking to her hair and her angular eyes were wide and full of fear and determination. The dark brown almost black of them making even the strongest of warriors pity and hate this girl at the same time. _

"_Got'cha!" A female voice spoke into her ear as she felt arms wrap around her and a hand cover her mouth. She gasped and screamed, struggling to free herself. _

"_Poor, poor, Fasha...are you scared our pet?" A male voice whispered into her other ear and she screamed closing her eyes tight. _

**End Dream:**

Fasha sat straight up in bed as she let out a gasp and small scream. Her slightly tanned skin was shining with sweet and her forehead was creased with confusion, hate and fear. Her usually dark brown eyes were appearing all the more black then usual and as she clutched the white sheet to her naked chest she heaved a sigh of relief. Putting a hand into her hair she said looking at her lap.

"It was just a dream...just a horrible, realistic, real dream." She leaned back against the headboard of her bed and sighed, closing her eyes. Letting the hand in her hair fall to her side she tried to remember why she had been running? She snorted, oh yeah, that was the year she had been kidnapped by the androids and tortured, a revenge against Gohan. Fasha had been 13 and they had not found her for three months, her 14th birthday. She had been so badly hurt her left arm had been badly scared and was a reason she kept it covered.

Looking down at her naked left arm she winced. The scars were odd...from just below her shoulder to just above her forearm was three claw like scars...hideous and deep. From her knuckles to just below her elbow was spirals of scars..almost like someone had tried to make a tattoo on her with a knife or something sharp.

She sighed and shook her head before looking sharply to her door as it opened. She narrowed her eyes but then smiled as she saw the figures standing in the shadows of her door.

"Momma?" came one voice, obviously female.

"Auntie Fasha?" The other also female voice pipped up as they entered. Fasha smiled and reached over and turned on her lamp. The light illuminated her long black hair which had a bit of a blue/violet after glow. Standing in the doorway was her four year old daughter, Bra Seripa Briefs. Her shoulder blade length light teal blue hair was messy, straighter in the front but as it to the back it was a bit more chunky, and spiky in a way...very hard to describe. Her eyes were the same crystal blue as her fathers and grandmothers. Fasha smiled, one of the few real smiles she could manage.

Bra had been born when Fasha was 14. The torture She had undergone by the androids had left the female saiyan raped and dirty. To her the only way to get clean was to bathe and let no one touch her. Bra was not 17's daughter though, no she was Trunks'. True, they were both only 14 at the time but he had finally tried to get Fasha to open up almost two months after they rescued her, and after a month those feeling of friendship twisted and changed. Shaped into something she was hard pressed to accept. It was four months after her birthday when they first did the deed, the thing was the only way to prevent pregnancy now days was to ether not cum inside your partner or find condoms in this war stricken land.

Bra was a accident, but she was never a mistake. Gohan had been extremely angry at Trunks, thinking he had taken advantage of Fasha, but she had thrown herself into training after being kidnapped and that was extremely unlikely (she was stronger then Trunks for a time). Fasha had jumped in front of a punch meant for Trunks and been knocked unconscious. When she awoke she sported a nice bruise and a black eye, but other then that she was fine.

"Come on you two." Fasha said patting her bed. She wondered briefly were her mate was but didn't worry to much about that. Bra smiled and trotted over, she had the son grin, the same smirk as her grandfather Vegeta and the looks of her grandmother Bulma and she knew her beauty even at the tender age of four. Beside her Pan smiled and followed her younger cousin and oddly enough aunt.

Pan Son was Fasha's niece and Gohan's daughter. Chi-Chi had died when Fasha was 10 years old and the Ox-King not long after his daughter – so Pan had never met her grandmother. Pan Silk Son was Trunks' half sister, Gohan's daughter, Fasha's niece and Bulma's daughter. It had been a shocking development for Bulma and everyone else as well. She and Trunks knew Gohan and Bulma were close and in 779 when they came to Trunks and Fasha explaining that Bulma was pregnant with his child Trunks went into shock, and Fasha just fainted.

Pan was born with navy blue hair similar to Fasha's as a babe (even though Fasha had only a highlight of dark blue that showed in the sun or extreme light) and as she grew older the blue color darkened to almost black. At one instance it was black but in another it was the darkest of teal blues. Her eyes though were just like Gohan's and though Pan had the son grin and a very similar facial expression and features to Fasha's mother she did have Bulma's genus and Temper. Pan wasn't near as girly as Bra or Bulma were.

When Gohan died four years ago, not a week after Bra was born, It was Bulma who took it the worst. Bulma loved Gohan, almost as much as she loved Vegeta, and his death was her breaking point. If it had not been for Pan, little one year old Pan, Bulma may have died from a broken heart. Fasha was devastated but she just locked her emotions away and promised to avenge him. Trunks had lost not only a older brother figure but also the only father figure he knew. That was the day he turned Super saiyan, Fasha had turned super saiyan when 17 and 18 threatened to Kill everyone she held dear as soon as they found her during her few months in captivity.

The only difference between a female super saiyan and a Male was the eyes. Male's had teal/green eyes and females had bright blood red eyes.

"Momma, where is daddy?" Bra asked as she sat against her mothers right side and Pan hopped over and snugged up to her left side. She was hesitant to let Pan see her arm, but Pan would have none of that and grabbed her older aunts arm and held it against her. Her little 5 year old fingers tracing the spiral designs of her scars.

"I don't know Koneko...knowing that man he is probably training." Fasha said rolling her eyes. Fasha loved training, but after Tunks had went Super saiyan and after she had almost died two years ago she had slaked off just enough to spend as much time as she could with her daughter and niece. Trunks had almost forbid her from fighting, but like her Mother, Fasha was not a women to be scorned or angered.

Bra giggled and Pan looked up at Fasha with wide dark brown eyes, almost black.

"Are you and Brother going to leave us?" Fasha looked down at Pan, the lamp which was on the left side of the bed made the dark blue stand out more and the illumination of the light made her look even more like a strong mix of Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Of course not." Fasha said and then felt her brow crease as she thought of Pan's question. Could she really promise her niece this? She shook her head and spoke her face serious.

"Girls you know how your brother and daddy and I work to save the world from the Androids?" She asked as she looked between the two girls. Each nodded and she continued, "Well, your grandmother and Mother has invented something that she thinks, no we think, will help us save the future. In order for Trunks and I to do this we have to leave for a while, but we **will** be back." Fasha said and each girl nodded hugging her and she let the girl sink down under the comforter, on top of the sheet that covered her chest. She smiled at them and reached over to turn off her lamp, after which she scooted back under the covers as well and fell asleep with the two girl curled into both her sides.

….......................................................................**Scene Change**

'_I will become stronger, I will protect my family!' _Trunks thought as he beat the tare out of the air in the gravity chamber rebuilt by Fasha and his mother. Though it wasn't as well made as the original model, were as that one went to 900x's earth gravity, this one only went to 200x's earths gravity.

He stopped abruptly and breathed in and then out. "Return gravity to normal computer." He spoke and as the gravity went from 120x's its normal gravity he took a towel and dried his face and chest of sweet.

"So much like your father." He heard his mother's voice speak from the entrance of the gravity chamber. He turned around shocked and blushed slightly, he really didn't wish his mother to see his bare chest, it was embarrassing.

"Mother, what are you doing up, its 4 in the morning?" Trunks asked as he picked up a fresh black sleeveless shirt from the shelf against the far wall. He slipped it on and walked over to his mother who had a smile on her face. Her long aqua blue hair was in it usual low ponytail and her crystal blue eyes, identical to his own shined up at him.

"How fast you've grown, it seems just like yesterday I was changing your diaper." She spoke and Trunks blushed and looked down rubbing the back of his head.

"Mom, please this is what you have Pan for." Trunk muttered and Bulma laughed and walked back into the hallway leading into the kitchen. Trunks followed her knowing the conversation was not over. He sat down at the smallish round table and watched as his mother opened the fridge and made 10 sandwiches, one for herself and the rest for Trunks. She then made a cup of soup for each of them and two cups of Juice for him and one for herself.

"I finished the time machine today." Bulma said as Trunks started to chew and she jerked back as he spit it out his eyes wide in shock.

"You choose to tell me this while I am in mid chew?" He asked and she giggles and waits for him to finish his food off. She had already finished her sandwich and a bit of soup and was now calmly sipping her juice.

"Sorry, do you think Fasha will be ready to leave today?" She asked and Trunks nodded.

"I don't see why not. Sometimes I find it hard to believe Fasha is related to Gohan ,or from what you told me, Goku." Trunks said smiling. Bulma chocked on her juice but nodded, giggling as she gained control over her breath again.

"I know, if I wasn't sure I'd say she was related to Vegeta. I guess its true that you marry someone like you mother, but in this case it backward, you married someone like you father." Bulma said and Trunks blushed.

"We are not Married mother." he spoke and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh that girl and her saiyan pride. One day you will get that girl to marry you..." Bulma began but Trunk cut her off.

"I don't think so, last time I asked her she glared at me and said and I quote, "Don't insult me Prince, we are mated, end of discussion." It was seriously the end of that." Trunk said and Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"All saiyan must be alike, Vegeta said something very similar to me when I was pregnant with you." She said and Trunks smiled and yawned.

"You better get some sleep, I will wake you and Fasha latter and we can discuss our plans." Bulma said and Trunks nodded and stood up. He walked slowly to his and Fasha's room. He entered and stopped as he reached to take off his shirt. He smiled as he saw his daughter, Bra, snuggled into his mates right side and Pan, his sister, on her other side. He smiled and continued before walking into their adjoined bathroom. He took a quick shower so he no longer stank and then reached to picked up Bra. She groaned and then curled into his chest, he smiled and looked at his Princess.

He couldn't believe how blessed he was. He didn't care that Bra was only Half saiyan like Gohan had been and and Pan was as well...the only one put out about it was Fasha but she didn't care as long as they grew up happy and strong. Though it looked like Bra would not have any interest in training. She winced, he hoped his Mate could understand this.

He slipped into the bed, under the covers and placed Bra at his side and she curled up there and never woke once. He sighed happily as Fasha put her head into the crease of his neck and shoulder and breathed happily, he almost thought she awoke but she remained asleep. He drifted asleep with the heartbeats of those he loved near him.

**A/N: So did I shock some of you? Ha Ha...so what do you think. Just so everyone knows though Fasha was once stronger then Trunks – her being a super saiyan first and all – Trunks is now marginally stronger then Fasha..even though both are super saiyan's. I'll post power levels once I math them out to give everyone a idea. JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirai Saga: Saving me**

**Me: So this is chapter three...hopefully it will be long. Also I wish to ask everyone's view on this story. It is the first real DBZ fic I have posted. I am trying to make Fasha as realistic as possible...**

**Fasha: HEY! Lily that isn't nice! You should let me be, I deserve to be more powerful then these weaklings.**

**Me:: #Sighs# Fasha, this is the beginning of a disclaimer and I can't make you all powerful or people would not want to read it, they'd be all..MARY SUE...RUN FOR THE HILLS! Do you understand what I am saying?**

**Fasha: I guess...I'm sorry for loosing it. I just want everyone to know even though you are all week to me...I am really not this Mary Sue chick...but if I see her I'll be sure to blast her.**

**Me: That's all I ask. Now on to the disclaimer. I do not own DBZ, Some Japanese guy does...Akira Toriyama or something or other. **

**Fasha: Hey, Lils I wanted to say it!**

**Me: Next time Ash. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The saiyans from the future**

**(784 A.D, December 20th)**

Fasha was woken hours latter by feather light kisses across her jawline and neck. She moaned softly and moved so she had her hand against the hard sculpted chest of her mate.

_::Time to wake up Ash.::_ She heard Trunks say through their bond. Ash was the nickname she had been given by Gohan and only him, Trunks and Bulma had ever been aloud to use it. You could say Ash was her Earth name, even though it was deprived from her saiyan name.

"Hmmm...were are the kids? I was sure they came in here last night." Fasha asked, her voice showing the emotions only her closest family heard. Trunks loved watching Fasha sleep, or even seeing her with Bra and Pan. When she was alone or with the kids she wasn't scowling, she wasn't violent and she wasn't a hardened warrior, she was a sad women who had her innocence taken through battle and bloodshed.

"They were, Mom came in and got them about a hour ago for breakfast." Trunks said stroking her black spiky hair. She looked into her mate's cerulean colored eyes and he stared in to dark brown, almost black eyes. They were the eyes both she and Gohan had gotten from their mother, so dark they were almost black. Unless someone was looking they were black from a distance.

"Nice...lets get a shower." Fasha said smirking her almost black eyes sparkling in mischievousness. Trunks returned the smirk and Fasha chuckled, he was a lot like his father, even though the only memory she had of Vegeta was when he was at her birth...her father had pretty much forced her into the Prince's arms and besides Trunks' birth it was the only time he didn't seem annoyed. Fasha didn't waste any time getting up, she heard a gasp from the bed and looked down. She was nude and she could feel her dark brown tail waving behind her. She was the only saiyan with a tail besides Pan and Bra...Trunks' had been cut off after a accident as a child. She blanched, she remembered that day, Mrs. Briefs had accidentally dropped a butcher knife and it landed on his tail, half of it was cut off and Bulma had decided just to remove the rest.

Fasha twisted her head to see her mate was looking at her possessively, she smirked, She loved the effect she had on her Prince. She walked painfully slow to her closet and grabbed her armor, which though she had once worn saiyan armor she now wore something different in its place. It was really the only outfit she owned except for some saiyan armor and dresses that once belonged to her mother. She made sure to sway her hips as she entered the bathroom the connected to their room and then she jumped as she felt her mates calloused hands on her tail. She laughed and felt herself being pushed into Trunks' arms and him shutting the door.

**-Scene Change**

Bulma smiled as her daughter and grandchild played together in the living room. She still remembered how Pan came to be; After years of the terror they had felt at the hands of the androids and the loneliness, Gohan and Bulma had begun to get closer. Before the androids Bulma had simply seen Gohan as a little boy, a link to Goku one of her first and only true friends.

Though Gohan had only been 20 years old when they had admitted feeling beyond platonic nature to each other, and herself 44, older even then Chi-Chi, they had not cared. Bulma could honestly say that in the four years they were together she had come to love Gohan more then Vegeta himself. There was things that had reminded Bulma of Vegeta at first, when they had first gotten together, but as time went on she saw Gohan for Gohan and not Vegeta. She still loved Vegeta, but she wasn't sure how much she had ever truly loved the Saiyan Prince, they had only been intimate once and he was so distant the year they had conceived Trunks.

In all, Bulma had no regrets, and she knew that Goku and Chi-Chi wouldn't have hated her and Gohan, especially in times like these.

"No fair B-chan! No flying!" Bulma looked over from washing her dishes and into the living area and gasped. Bra was floating about five feet off the ground, her little brown tail was moving back and forth happily. Pan was on the floor, her hands on her hips and her face furious, Bulma chuckled, Pan, unlike Trunks, had really taken after her father's side of the family.

"Bra Seripa Briefs!" A stern voice spoke calmly from the hallway leading into the kitchen and living area. Bulma looked to see her daughter in law, or at least could be daughter in law if the girl would only agree to marry Trunks. Trunks was behind her chuckling, he was dressed in his usual gray cargo pants and gold boots, his black sleeveless shirt and violet colored capsule corps jacket, his sword on his back.

Fasha on the other hand wore something entirely made by Bulma a few years back. She had been very proud of it, Fasha had requested something a bit more fashionable and durable then saiyan armor and together Bulma and her drew a ruff sketch of what it would look like. The material was all liquid metal , it was very hard to tare making it easy to move in and easy to withstand energy blast. The armor part was made from a almost indestructible metal, adamantium, though the androids had been able to crack it a few times.

She was dressed in a very complex armor, and even Bulma who had made it had trouble describing it. Basically, the main part was a white and black swim suit/leotard type suit that had no back and was connected to a adamantium breast plate. It connected onto her body by a thin liquid metal tie at the abdomen, just below were her belly button would be, and then again by a brown leather strap just under her breast. The breast plate also had a wide leather strap hooking it to the straps in the back so the suit and breast plate stayed on her.

Connecting to the leather straps on her shoulders was a red cape, sort of resembling something Dracula would ware and was also made from liquid metal. The cape was weighted and fell to just above her ankles. On her hips was a skirt like sash that was red as well. It was whole in the back and at the side of her pelvic area was a button and these buttons had a rope threaded through them. At those buttons a few inches down the skirt slit all the way down to it ankle length, which meant the only thing stopping anyone from seeing the part of the white and black leotard type suit was a few inches of fabric.

Her feet were covered in white steel toed boots that went all the way up her legs stopping just at her upper thighs. Her right arm was covered by a white and black sleeve that stopped some way up her upper warm and her hands were covered in a white glove, so no one could tell if the sleeve continued past her wrist. Her left hand was covered by a adamantium glove up until her elbow were a brown leather band was setting. Her upper arm was covered by a very sharp looking tri-layered armor hook to her arm by brown leather straps. They were for more then just armor, but to hide her scars or brands as some would call them.

On the right side of her hips was a long brown leather whip, it sat in between her skirt and the main part of the armor. Like the cape the skirt was weighted, as was the backless leotard. The cape and skirt both weighted about 100 pounds and the leo was 50.

"Mommy!" Bra yelled shocked and this caused her to lose her focus and she fell from her hovering spot onto the ground below. She hit with a thump and then screeched and stood up, rubbing her bum and tail. Bulma shook her head before moving forward. Just to make sure her granddaughter hadn't broken her tail...again.

"Bra, what have I told you about flying inside?" Fasha asked as she moved into the room. Trunks moved in behind her and Bulma went back to washing the dishes. Pan snickered but a look from Fasha was quick to shut the dark blue/black haired girl up.

"Not to...I am sorry Mama, I wont do it again." The young girl said. Bra was dressed in a red skirt, a white and red polka doted long sleeved shirt and a purple fleece over shirt. Fasha narrowed her eyes at the cloths she wore, she would have to talk to Bulma about what she was dressing her baby in. Other then that Bra look good, with her shoulder blade length semi-spiky blue hair up in a high pony tail, looking almost like four spikes on the top of her head.

Pan was in a version of Gohan's gi only were it would be blue it was pink and were it would be orange it was dark green. With Pan's short spiky hair it looked good...though it made her wounder how her daughter ended up waring a skirt and her niece wound up in a fighting gi.

"Good, now come give mama a hug, me and daddy are leaving for a while in a bit." She said as she knelt down and Bra didn't waste anytime running into the female saiyan's out stretched arms, though she was careful of the sharper parts of her mothers armor. Fasha stood up, Bra held tightly in her arms, making sure to mind the sharper parts of her armor and then turned and handed the blue haired girl to Trunks who smiled at his daughter and watched happily as his usually hard and cold mate kissed Bra tenderly on the cheek and then looked down at the slightly shorter girl with short dark blue/black hair and wide brown/black eyes.

"Auntie Fasha?" Pan spoke lifting her arms up, her big eyes welling with tears. Fasha blanched and instantly picked the younger girl up, sitting Pan on her right hip and felt as the girl hugged her around the neck and chest. It was slightly funny because she couldn't get a grip on anything other then one of the brown straps on her shoulder and her cape.

"I take it this means you guys are ready?" Bulma asked and Fasha looked at her godmother and older sister figure and then her mate before nodding.

The last of the original Z-senshi walked unto Bulma's underground lab and they circled the time machine. It was small, only big enough for one adult, thankfully though Fasha was small enough to fit on Trunks lap. While Trunks was a nice 5'6, Fasha was only 5'3 ½. Though her boots made her look two inches taller.

"This is it, I was unable to make it big enough for two people, but there is plenty of room for Fasha to sit on Trunks' lap." Bulma said smirking as Fasha reddened just a bit, though if Trunks didn't control himself he'd turn the same shade as his hair. Bulma opened her mouth to speak when the radio beeped and cam on.

"This just in, The androids are attacking Orange City, please run and hide, stay quiet, and pray that we make it...oh no! HEL...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ***BOOM!***

Fasha gritted her teeth and clenched her metal gloved fist, almost to the point of straining the metal. She looked to Pan and smiled the most real one she could muster up before kissing her cheek and sitting her down. Trunks had done the same and Fasha looked at Bulma who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Bulma, we'll be back before you know it." Fasha said flashing her a son grin. Bulma almost gasped, she knew it took a lot for Fasha to muster up enough happiness to smile a true smile, and when she did she looked breath taking, almost what she thought a female Goku would resemble. Trunk hugged Fasha around the waste and Fasha closed her eyes and concentrated on the nearest standing landmark. Sh envision the sign that said, _**'Welcome to Or..ge ..ty'**_ _(a/n: the dots are missing letters which have been destroyed over time.)_ and she smirked and in a gust of wind they were no longer standing in Bulma's lab.

"Will Mama and Daddy be ok Grams?" Bra asked. Bulma looked at the little girl who looked so much like herself as a small girl and smiled.

"They'll be fine B-chan. Now lets go and work on your math, you too Panny-Chan." Bulma said and Bra groaned, she like Fasha had never really liked studying, but Bulma knew the girls needed to learn how to survive if...when the androids were destroyed. Not to mention Chi-Chi would kill her if her grand-babies were uneducated.

**-Scene Change**

**(Orange City, 784 A.D, December 20th)**

"This is getting boring 17, just blast the brat." Android 18 spoke as she hovered in mid air, her arms crossed over her chest. Anyone who was sane could see that the android was a beauty, with shoulder length blond hair and cat like blue eyes. If it wasn't for the cold face it belonged to. The same could be said for 17, he had black hair a bit above his shoulders and blue eyes similar to his sister.

The male android looked behind him at 18 and smirked, a cruel light in his eyes as his out stretched hand glowed with Ki. "If I must." He said and then turned back to the little girl on the ground no older then 6. She had blond hair in pig tails and green eyes, clutching a bunny in her arms as she looked at the android in fear, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"You hear that brat, you use had run out." 17 said and looking closely you could see that the girl was beaten quite badly and she had bruises on her legs, her dress was ripped and it reveled blood running down her legs and bruises on her inner thighs. He let the blast go and the girl shielded her eyes waiting for death. The blast struck and debris flew outward. 17 gasped as he saw a fist coming at his face, he didn't have time to move and he was sent into a building behind him. 18 looked shocked and not surprisingly she no longer seemed bored.

"Oh, its you." 18 spoke smirking. She looked from the figure to were the dust was clearing and then back to the figure. "You know you were to late, Lavender." She almost spat. Trunks smirked back at 18 and then down at the clearing dust, he could now see a slender body who he knew was Fasha.

"Really, look again, android scum." Trunks spoke and 18 looked and gasped, narrowing her eyes. Trunks took this distraction to rush the android and kicked her in the face. She flew back a few hundred feet before righting her body and then growled at the saiyan.

"Stupid Monkey!" She yelled and shot forward. While 18 and Trunks fought, Trunks dodging as much as possible while trying to land a hit on the android with out transforming, Fasha had gotten the little girl to safety. She knew from looking at the girl she had suffered by 17 and possibly even 18. She hated 17, but she hated 18 more, because of her letting her brother assault females, for a female herself 18 had no respect. If she had it her way 17 would be castrated and 18 would be put through everything the ones 17 raped went through...everything Fasha went through.

Trunks gasped out as 18's foot went into his stomach, and she hammered him into the ground below. He hit with a crash and Fasha went to rush forward her eyes wide. She was stopped though from a fist in her face. She was sent back but before she could fall to the ground she was grabbed by hands around her neck and then sent into the air. It happened so fast she couldn't stop herself when the same hand knocked her back to the ground. Fasha twisted around in the air, so she was staring into the sky and saw 17 and 18 smirking at her. She glowered and burst into super saiyan, I made her hair spike a bit more but not to the extent of a male super saiyan. Her skin seemed to pale and her saiyan features were heightened, her eyes now a blood red. Just as she did this 17 and 18 sent twin energy blast at her, which fused into once on the way to her. She stopped her decent and hovered in mid air, and charged her own blast and shot it forward, the blast connected and the shock-wave sent both parties back a few feet.

"You ok Fasha?" Came Trunks' voice to her side and she turned to glare at him.

"Me ok? What about you! Why didn't you go super, are you that arrogant Princling?" Fasha spat out the last line. Trunks winced, he knew she didn't mean to be cruel but he knew she was pissed at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He admitted as he turned super. Fasha growled and mutter to herself in saiya-go before speaking, "Don't do it again." She then shot forward hammering her elbow in 17's jaw. Trunk seeing 18 move to help her brother shot forward. "NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled as he drew his sword.

They exchanged blows for what felt like hours before the Androids grew board. 18 threw Trunks' sword into building ruble and sucker punched him in the face, before throwing her elbow into his gut. When he bent forward, blood and spit splattering out of his mouth she hammered him into the ground, throwing a barrage of energy blast into the crater he made.

"TRUNKS!" Fasha yelled as she rushed 18, only to be punched in the face by 17, she was kicked in the head by 18 when she shot backwards. 17 threw his knee into her gut and she screamed, before feeling him do this three more times, and then hammering her into the ground, energy blast also followed her. Unlike trunks, she feel out of super saiyan on the way down.

**-Scene Change::**

Trunks groaned as he heaved himself and Fasha home. He had woken just after sundown to the city deserted and even more in ruins. The were androids gone and his precious mate lay face down in a crater, battered, bruised and bloody. He suspected his left arm was fractured and he had cuts and bruises as well as some burn marks, but other then that he was fine. He had flown most the way back home but he soon grew tired. He was thankful Fasha's armor had stood up to her beating...her cape was slightly charred, and most her cuts were around her neck area, back and thighs, her body suit had a tare in it right below the breast plate but other then that her armor was unmarked.

He couldn't say the same for his cloths. His jacket was shredded, as was half his shirt, and his pants were cut in numerous places, mostly around the knees. He was happy to see that only Bulma was up, and waiting for them in the living room. Looking to the clock he saw it was already 7:00, the usual time Bulma sent the Chibi's to bed.

"Oh my god! Trunks, Fasha!" Bulma gasped as she shot up from her chair and over to her son and goddaughter.

"Those damn androids, I don't understand though, she isn't that injured, she should have woken up by now." Trunks said as he gazed down worriedly at his mate. He didn't think he could live without Fasha, he remembered when they first met. They were both ten years old, and Chi-Chi had just died, Fasha was a bit more open, but only to Gohan. To Bulma and Trunks she came off as a real bitch, for lack of better word. He could remember clearly all the arguments they got into, Bulma and Gohan would watch and eventually end up laughing, it wasn't until latter that they found out it was because of how similar it was to Bulma and Vegeta or even what Gohan remembered Chi-Chi and Goku's one sided arguments to be like.

"I..don't know? Take her to the medical wing, I'll be right there." Bulma said and Trunks nodded as he half limped his way to the medical wing. Trunks laid her down on the white sheeted bed that each of them had been hooked to at one point in time and then backed away so Bulma could do her job. Bulma checked her heartbeat and moved the advanced stethoscope down her body, of course she removed the straps connecting her armor together before doing this. She hmm'd and Trunks started fidgeting.

"Mom? What wrong, is Ash ok?" Trunks asked almost impatiently. Bulma sighed and looked at her son with a half glare that clearly asked, 'What do you think, fool?'. Bulma sighed and stood up straight she looked at her son and her eyes widened.

"Trunks, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Bulma asked and then as Trunks was getting ready to answer she hit herself in the head before speaking again, "Oh stupid question Bulma!" She shook her head and then handed Trunks a key.

"In there in the cabinet, there is a metal box open it and bring me the _GREEN _bottle inside." Bulma said stressing the word green. Trunks nodded and did as he was told while Bulma cleaned off her cuts and checked for bruises around Fasha's stomach. Trunks retrieved the box, no problem, and fumbled to open it. He turned sharply as he heard his mother gasp in shock.

"Mom?" He called and Bulma looked behind her and with wide eyes she swallowed and spoke.

"I..bring me the bottle trunks, and hurry." She commanded and Trunks growled and blasted the lock off the box, Bulma sighed, and Trunks was sure he heard her mutter, "Vegeta's son alright." under her breath. After reaching her the bottle Bulma unscrewed it and popped to small green beans into the palm of her hand...and then a third after consideration. She took a small glass of water and a bowl, handed one bean to Trunks and said, "Eat." before putting the other two into a small amount of water and crushing them. It created a very unappetizing green water substance. She poured it into a beaker she had on the desk behind her and then tilted Fasha's head back and poured it slowly down her throat.

By then Trunks had taken his and his wounds had healed. He was shocked, he had had senzu beans before but he had thought there was none left. Bulma turned to her son and closed the bottle.

"Years ago after our trip to Nemek I realized how precious these beans were. I realized how quickly they could and would run out so the first year I was back I went to Korin's. He was shocked to see me, and when I requested as many senzu beans as he had he refused, saying there was no need for them. I went off on him, called him a fur-ball, and that I just wished to have a supply encase something were to ever happen. It took me two hours to convince that cat, and a little help from Kami." Bulma giggled as she remembered Kami coming down hearing all the screaming.

"What happened?" Trunks asked before realizing it was probably a stupid question. Bulma giggled again and continued, "I got what I came for, 100 hundred senzu beans. Usually Korin only gives a handful, five maybe ten at a time. He says its because of harvesting, but really he just doesn't want them in the wrong hands, he keeps older beans in storage. The older they are, more potent they become. Though after 50 years they become a regular bean. I separated them into many bottles of ten..this is the only one left." Bulma said sadly and Trunks' eyes widened.

"Whats wrong with Fasha, shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Trunks asked and Bulma frowned, her eyes darkening. Trunks bit his lip and Bulma turned back to him.

"I found something...but I need privacy. So go, go." Bulma said shooing him away. He was hesitant but nodded as he left the room he looked back at the pron form of Fasha.

:_:I love you..::_ He spoke through the bond, he left not expecting a answer.

…**...Scene Change**

Trunks waited semi-patiently for his mother to finish her work on Fasha. As he did he leaned back and then looked to the side, his eyes widened as he saw the picture of Fasha when she was pregnant with Bra. It was amazing how different Fasha looked then and now. For one thing Fasha was a little shorter then, and her hair was a bit shorter as well. She was sitting on their bed and had on a white baby doll nightgown, her hand on her bulging stomach. He smiled and then sat up straighter as he heard Bulma come into the room. She had a serious look on her face, but he also saw happiness in her blue eyes.

"Trunks-kun? I have some news, it may be good or bad counts on how you take it." Bulma said and Trunks raised a eyebrow at his mothers antics.

"What do you mean Mother? Is Fasha alright?" He asked and Bulma shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be blunt about it Trunks...Fasha is pregnant." Bulma spoke and Trunks' eyes widened and he stood up and almost yelled, "WHAT!" Bulma sighed and put a finger to her lips to indicate him to lower his voice.

"Sorry." He muttered and then continued to speak, "Is she ok, the baby? Its ok right?" Trunks asked and Bulma nodded.

"Yes, The baby and Fasha are alright. She is about a month along. I was very worried though because of the wounds she suffered, anyone else would have lost the baby from such blows, but thankfully she is more saiyan then human and as such, she could handle the blows better. Though I think she should take it very very easy the next nine months, another attack like this one and she may not be as lucky. As it is the blows loosened the protective layer a saiyan female forms around the baby, and that mean its going to go more like a human pregnancy, I don't think she should even lift anything heavier then ten pounds after six months." Bulma said matter of factually. Trunks nodded and Bulma smiled at her son. She knew how hard it was for him to handle this news, as it was Fasha had said herself that she would only marry him if they had three children.

Bulma knew what Fasha was up too, she thought she'd never have more then one child. Bulma smirked evilly, she was actually happy the androids had dystrophy most the planets resources which made conception easier, and then her grown up son would finally marry his mate, and live like a husband and wife should. It would be everything she and Vegeta or Gohan have never had.

-Scene Change

Fasha awoke three hours latter in a white and blue room. Looking around she could see that she was in the same room as when she had given birth to Bra. She sat up, wincing slightly. She didn't seem to have any injuries but she was sore around her upper legs and her back. Her stomach was unusually soft and sore as well as hungry.

"Ash?" She heard Bulma ask from the door. She looked up and blinked, she had not heard the door open much less sensed her godmother enter the room.

"Bulma-chan, what...where is Trunks!" Fasha asked as she shot off the bed almost loosing balance, she was now dressed in a purple hospital gown with little blue flowers on it. Her tail was swaying violently behind her and her eyes had hardened back to ice cold sadness.

Bulma smiled, Fasha reminded her so much of Chi-Chi, and as ironic as it was Chi-Chi had reminded Bulma of Vegeta to a point. It was no wounder Bulma found herself doubting Fasha was Goku's child and not Vegeta's, but even that thought was ridicules. Bulma had been the midwife for Chi-Chi, and though she didn't have many memories of Fasha before the androids, she remembered the girl being the spitting image of Goku, even her personality, but times like these will change the kindest person especially children.

"Trunks is fine, he arrived back here about three hours earlier, you were pretty banged up. I gave you a senzu bean I had saved for emergencies." Bulma spoke and Fasha nodded and looked down at her cloths, she glared and frowned, her lips making a slight pout.

"Then why am I so sore?" Fasha asked and Bulma smirked and then frowned.

"Well, the senzu is very old and though usually that helps, these have been in very dark dry climate. As for the second thing...maybe you should sit down Ashie." Bulma spoke and Fasha narrowed her eyes. Ashie had been a pet name only her mother had called her, and latter on Bulma was allowed to but only in private. Bulma usually didn't call her Ashie unless it was big.

Fasha did as she recommended and sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing as her stomach flexed around her ribs.

"I did some test, I was worried as to why you hadn't woken up...I found something." Bulma hesitated, thinking of the best way to tell the younger girl the news.

_'I can't just spring it on her...can I?'_

_'OF COURSE NOT? Baka Onna, you'll get your self killed...or worse...deaf.' _Bulma's eyes widened slightly...that was odd...that voice sounded like Fasha's and hers at the same time...but that was not possible.

_'I ain't Fasha...I am your inner Saiyan, Beaja.' _

_'Inn..Inner saiyan?' _Bulma asked her eyes blinking rapidly in bewilderment.

_'Of course...ya didn't think ya'd spend years and years with saiyan's and not develop a inner saiyan...did ya?'_ Beaja asked back and Bulma shook her head and then thought with a stutter, _'N..No?'_

Fasha who had been patiently waiting for Bulma to speak again rolled her eyes, watching semi amused as Bulma's facial expressions changed drasticly. She felt as her eye twitched, her tail followed suit and her teeth gritted. She stopped and took a intake of air, she was going to get to the bottom of this, and she really didn't care how.

"**BULMA-CHAN! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS WRONG WITH ME! SPEAK BAKA ONNA!**" Fasha yelled as she crossed her arms and glared. Bulma came back to reality and blinked, and groaned. If there was one thing Fasha inherited from Chi-chan it was her voice, they were both loud women with a mean temper, and frying pans. (Fasha had inherited the **FRYING PAN OF DOOM** after Chi-Chi died.)

"Fasha...your pregnant." Bulma said and winced as Fasha's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped practically to the floor.

"**WHAT!** AKAB TRUNKS, ANNOG LLIK MIH! **BAKA PRINCE!**" Fasha finished her rant, half in saiya-go and half in English. Bulma wasn't sure what Fasha had said but she had defiantly heard her son's name. Thankfully most of it wasn't as loud as before, though Bulma still had to make sure she wasn't bleeding. (saiya-go translation: BAKA TRUNKS, GONNA KILL HIM!)

Fasha growled as she tried to since the babies ki. After a few moment she felt it, it was slightly developed, about a month along, maybe two. Hmm...it was just luck this had been the first time she herself had faced the androids in that length of time. She sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want more children, no she loved children, it was just she didn't want to get to attached to another person, less the androids get to them. It was a sad truth, but it had happened to her mother, and even her brother. It was the reason she refused to utter a word of androids in front of Bra or Pan.

"Hmpf...Trunks is determined for me to marry him, huh?" Fasha said and rolled her eyes before standing up. She stretched and groaned, she was so hungry.

"Hungry?" Bulma asked as Fasha cooled down. She chuckled as she heard the growl from the girls stomach and then Fasha let down some of her barriers and laughed slightly, it was slightly harsh and bitter but it was genuine. Bulma saw a flash of Goku pass through the girl as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

...Next Morning.

"You ready?" Trunks asked his mate as they stood in front of the time machine. Fasha smiled softly, anyone who didn't know Fasha would not be able to tell it was indeed a smile. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and groaned as her stomach churned. She had not been able to ware this armor when she was pregnant with Bra ether, she couldn't stand the feel of the metal, this just meant she had to dig out her old armor. Looking down at herself she wondered why she ever changed to this armor?

"I am fine vole." She spoke softly and Trunks took Fasha into his arm, wrapping his arms around Fasha's petite waist. He let his forehead rest down against hers and stared into her brown eyes, cerulean gleaming into hers with undeniable love and affection.

"Are you sure Ash? I don't want you or the baby in any danger from doing this." He spoke and Fasha leaned forward kissing him lightly before pulling back.

"I am sure, Bulma would have said something if it was dangerous for me." Fasha replied and he nodded. Trunks got into the drivers seat and helped his mate into the machine as well.

"Ok you two, please be careful. Don't tell anyone who you are, you could risk your existence. The medicine for Goku is in that capsule, protect it with your lives." Bulma said giving them a stern look.

"We will Bulma, we'll see you before long." Fasha said flashing her a son grin. Bulma sighed as Trunks hit the proper buttons and they were whisked away in a flash of light.

"Will Mama and Daddy be ok, grand-mama?" Bra asked from her side, and Bulma looked down at her grandchild, and nodded.

"I'm sure she will, they both will." She replied.


End file.
